Weird feelings
by Olsza
Summary: Courage had a new neighbor and Muriel send him to welcome with welcome basket, but the house was strange and something like graves was near it. Then everything went black... Yaoi stuff!
1. Weird feeling

He's head throbbed and he's body ached. The pain settled behind he's eyes flaring up whenever he tried to move. He couldn't remember much and that wasn't good. Well he recalled that Muriel send him with welcome basked of fruits and same pie to they new neighbor. A forty minutes walk from the farm. As he come closer to the other house he felt more and more scared. It wasn't the building, it looked similar to their farm house but atmosphere around it was weird. It had dark sinister aura and then, he spotted something that looked like fresh graves. He reacted like he always has, he screamed of course. But then the next thing he could remember, was a pair of slander hands and sweet scented napkin. Then he fainted.

Now he woke up feeling sick and groggy. He opened his eyes cautiously, the room was dim. It looked like same sort of bedroom, since he was lying on big double bed. He tired to move but he's hands were cuffed together behind his back and his legs were tied by some rope.

"Wha...? What's going...?"

"Ah... so you are awake, my dear boy" a sleazy voice come from his right. Courage froze for a moment and then slowly turned his head, to look at the voice owner. He was sitting on cozy armchair, a small table stood to his right with a teapot on it and lamp that was only light in the room. The man was slander in figure his red hair combed to the back, pointy ears sticking from them and his white suit perfectly fitting his body. He sipped at a cup of tea with his tail swinging back and forth. He was observing the dog with his unblinking stare.

Courage screamed and as much as his restrains allowed him to he backed off. Katz swiftly got up and lunged at the dog, his slander fingers clenched around mutt neck. Courage choked, his scream stopped and he desperately tried to catch his breath. Cat's fingers squeezed a little tighter, a silent warning.

"Shh... my boy, as much as I like seeing you in panic I don't like that irritating shriek of yours." Katz yellow eyes were cold and cruel, making Courage tremble with fear. "Now, dear boy I release you and you stay quiet. Understand?"

Courage couldn't answer, lack of air was making him dizzy and his vision started blackening. Katz loosened his fingers, allowing boy to take shaky little breaths. However he was still pining him to the bed.

"Answer me now" the cat hissed.

"Uh... y-yes" Courage squeezed out, the man nodded and draw back. "W-what d-do you w-want?"

"Hm... what do I want?" he asked with cruel smile on his face. "Revenge. Oh and a little fun of course."

Courage trembled and curled into a ball bringing his knees close to the face. A soft whine escaped his lips when he stared big eyed at the cat. Katz smile widened, he was obviously pleased with dog's fear.

"But before we play I need to make sure that, there would be no interruptions" the cat said and reached for the phone. "I call your owners and if you so much as make, a peep about your situation I go after them first thing in the morning and they will be my spiders breakfast. Is that clear, dear boy?"

Courage nodded and Katz dialed the farm number, after a few signals someone picked up.

"Good afternoon, Ms Boggle. I'm Katz your new neighbor, I'm calling on behave of your dog... Yes he's here, he got heat stroke and... Oh, yes he's alright, nothing serious but I suggest he spend the night here. It's getting pretty late and he's still a little weak... No, it's not a problem to me I host him with pleasure" Katz smiled devilishly and Courage trembled. "Of course you can talk to him, Ms Boggle."

The cat held phone's handset to one of the boy's brown doggy ears sticking out from his messy pink hair.

"M-muriel?" he said, still trembling under Katz vigilant stare. "Y-yes... I... I... I'm fine... Uh huh... I will… Y-yes… Goodnight."

"Yes... Goodnight indeed" the cat agreed putting the phone back to it's place, with a cruel glint in his yellow eyes. "So... now we can have a little fun. Shell we play some game, dear boy?"

"W-what game?" Courage asked watching Katz cautiously.

"Hm... I just don't want you to scream and also don't talk whatever I do to you" Katz cruel smile showed again. "We have time until morning, if you can hold up until then you'll be free. If not... it's the end... for you."

"But, but, but... !" the boy started babbling.

"Oh, I know that you are quite loud, dear boy. That's why you have three strikes, if you fail there be a punishment, the last fail will be your end." Katz tail twitched, as he watched boy's terrified face. "So do we have a deal?"

Courage thought for a moment but he know, that he didn't have a choice. Katz could kill him right now but if he plays his game, he could find a chance to escape from his paws.

"Um... w-we have a d-deal" he stuttered fearfully.

"Good..." Katz purred then he cracked his neck to the left and then to the right. "Let's get started, dear boy."

He come closer to the dog then he grabbed his ankles and pulled on them, uncurling him from the tight ball that he cowered himself in. Courage gasped, more surprised than scared for now. Katz hovered over the mutt, considering what he could do to him. Then he pulled up his pink T-shirt and scratched his claws against dog soft skin, earning another silent gasp from him.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, you can whine but nothing above a whisper. Understand?" Katz said with mischievous gleam in the eyes.

"Uh huh..." Courage nodded, his chest was burning from the scratches.

"Good, I like my pray struggling a little" Katz flashed another wicked smile, the mutt trembled under his hands. He dug one of his claws in his stomach making a shallow but long wound, just enough to show some blood. Whimpering quietly Courage tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but his restrains prevented him from that. The dog shuddered as Katz licked the blood. Cat's tongue was rough, warm and dry, but not unpleasant. It was weird feeling.

"Good boy" he purred. "We should get rid of this thing."

He yanked at Courage T-shirt startling him and then reached for the drawer in the nightstand. He pulled knife out of it, big and sharp looking. Seeing this Courage couldn't endure anymore and screamed in fright. But he was quickly cut off when cat's hand squeezed his neck. Katz grip was skillful, just barely enough for him to not lose consciousness but at the same time he couldn't utter a sound. He was suffocating.

"Well, well... and you were doing so good" Katz hissed in one of his ears, warm breath tickled his skin. "That's strike one, dear boy. You need to be more careful or our fun will be too short."

He backed of a little loosening his grip. Courage started coughing, for few moments he had a problem to catch his breath. His throat ached and tears were tickling down from his eyes. Meanwhile Katz was cutting his T-shirt, exposing more of his chest and shoulders. He also quickly cut loose rope tied to his legs and then tossed the knife aside. It landed few meters from the bed clattering against the floor.

Courage whined painfully and gnawed at his lips when the cat bit at his right shoulder. Then Katz done something that the dog never expected... he kissed the bite on his skin. He slowly reached his hurting neck nibbling and kissing on the way. Courage gasped shocked by how Katz was acting and something warm begin to build in him.

"Nnn..." the boy uttered his eyes tightly shut. Katz smirked nibbling at his jaw then licked against mutt lips, who gasped in surprise. The man quickly took advantage of this, pushing his tongue inside boy's mouth. Courage eyes shot open and he attempted to escape, but Katz hand dug in his hair keeping him still and deepening their kiss.

Courage didn't want any of this! That sociopathic cat stole his first kiss! But... it was hot, so hot and he unintentionally returned it. Katz slightly surprised drew back, looking at breathless mutt with curious eyes. He experimentally slid his hand across dog's chest and pinched his nipple with other hand. Earning himself a shudder breath and low whimper from the dog.

"I see you are enjoying this, dear boy" Katz smirked leaping his tongue at boy's erected nipple, making him shiver.

"Nnnn..." Courage shook his head trying to protest.

"No?" the cat sucked at reddening bud, pinching the other between his fingers causing dog to moan slightly. "Looks like your body is more honest than your mind."

Katz left the abused nipple and moved to the other one to give it the same treatment, baiting and sucking at it. Courage gasped and tried again to broke free but Katz weight on him was pining him to the bed.

"Still resisting, dear boy?" the cat smiled and unbuckled Courage belt, sliding his pants down. "Shell we move to the next step?"

Katz removed the pants throwing them on the floor, then he softly touched dog's crotch. Courage yelped in sunrise.

"That was loud" the man said, visibly amused "but I let it slide this time. I have to much fun."

Through the material of the briefs Katz stroked the dog between his legs. Courage moaned, barely keeping his voice low enough. He baited his lips to muffle pleased sounds escaping from them. It was hot, so hot that he hardly could think straight.

Katz was curiously observing heavy breathing mutt. He found the look on his face amusing and also to his own surprise kind of cute. The thing that surprised him the most was his own reaction. He was getting in heat!

Katz's hand slipped inside boy's pants tightening it around his erected cock. Courage whined biting his lips hard, it was getting really difficult to not be loud. Katz started sliding his hand up and down, playing roughly with the tip.

"Ugh..." Courage couldn't swallow all the sound that was coming from his mouth, but he desperately tried.

"Good boy" Katz purred right into dog's ear, nibbling at it a little. "I see you are close."

"Uhh..." Courage stared at him confused. Close to what? He never felt this way his heart was beating really fast and he was hot, also something was building inside of him. Something that he desperately tried to resist.

"Don't hold it in, boy" Katz whispered, rubbing faster. Courage shuddered, wriggling in cat's grasp. He couldn't think... His mind felt clouded and he couldn't...

"Ahhh... !" the white liquid spread all over his stomach. Courage panted his eyes half lidded and he felt wrung and tired. Katz chuckled, something wild could be seen in his eyes.

"Now, now... it looks like you broke the rules a second time..."

Courage's eyes shot open and he stared fearfully at the cat. He's neck still ached from the last time the cat chocked him and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to withstand another. Katz smirked.

"Now, I punish you in a second but first..." To Courage astonishment, Katz took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt, throwing them both aside. "That's better I was starting to suffocate."

"Uh..." Courage didn't understand what Katz was trying to do. The cat grabbed Courage by the sides and flipped him gently on to his belly. The dog almost yelped, surprised by the sudden action, but he somehow managed to hold it in.

Katz bit at Courage neck, a shiver ran down dog's spine when cat begin playfully baiting and kissing his back. He stopped around his cuffed hands.

"I take this off" Katz said, running his finger around dog's wrist.

"Huh?" Courage made a questioning sound. Katz brought out a key from his pants and unlocked the handcuffs, he tossed them away like the rest of the things. Courage begin to roll over to his back and Katz just let him do that. Dog's hands were numb, he was literally laying on them all this time. The blood just started circulating in them properly and they felt funny and sensitive. Katz sat with his back against headboard, he grabbed one of Courage hands and pulled him onto his lap. He kissed the bruise from the cuffs, teasingly liking it, making the dog moan.

"Now, dear boy, about the punishment" Katz mused against Courage skin. The dog froze for a second, swallowing hard. What did Katz had up his slave?

"Don't be so scared I just want you to take care of... something" Katz glanced down and Courage fallowed his eyes. The dog was shocked, he looked between the thing and Katz face, just now noticing Katz flushed face and sweated body. Did Katz got...? No... but... Did he got... aroused?

"Don't make that face I'm not made from a stone" the cat grimaced. "You will serve me... with your mouth."

Katz smirked as the dog blushed deeply, he fidgeted a little not sure what to do. It's not that he didn't understood what Katz wanted from him, he had vague idea but...

"Uh..." it was embarrassing. Katz chuckled at boy's sudden shyness, it was centrally amusing but he needed to give him a push, or they could sit like this until morning. And he wouldn't allow that.

"Or I could just choke you some more... is that a better option?" Katz asked with devilish smile on his face. He know that this would work. Courage touched his neck fearfully and strongly shook his head.

"Nnn...!"

"Good" Katz purred, grabbing mutt's chin and lifting it to look into his eyes. "So be a good boy and get started. "

"Uh... huh..." Courage nodded, still red as a beet but he obediently slid from Katz laps and grabbed his belt. He's hands shook so much that he needed to try few times before he could unbuckle it. He clumsily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Katz member being a big bulge in his pants, Courage swallowed down and pulled it out. He glanced up at Katz's face who was observing him with a smirk, his pupils blown, dark and wild.

Courage licked experimentally at cat's penis, Katz took a sharp breath. It was kind of new sensation to him, as he before always had another cat as his partner and you know, a cat's tongue isn't actually good for this things. Courage sucked a little at the tip, and then he took it all in his mouth peeking from time to time at Katz face. The cat's breaths were heavy, sweat formed on his forehead and he was watching Courage with hungry eyes.

"Oh..." something like a muffled moan escaped from Katz mouth. He grabbed full hand of pink hair and lifted mutt's head up.

"Wha...?" Courage gasped shocked. Katz brought dog closer, kissing him like he was dying of thirst and Courage was a fountain. The dog panted and moaned, Katz tongue skillfully exploring his mouth.

"I can't take this anymore..." Katz breathed against dog's lips. "I need to take you now or I'll go crazy..."

"Katz!" Courage yelped startled when cat flipped him on to his back and pinned to the bed. He froze a second letter when he realized, that he broke the rules a third time. It was not only loud but also he wasn't supposed to talk and that centrally was a word. Katz looked at him, Courage fearfully stared back. Katz was kind of gentle so far and he was going to definitely kill him now. But Katz just leaped his tongue in the space between dog's eyes, earning a low whimper from him.

"Now, now, dear boy, don't be so scared" Katz purred his warm breath tickling Courage skin. "I won't kill you..."

 _Yet_ -it was what cat didn't say, but Courage thought that he almost could hear it. Katz's eyes was reflecting something that the dog newer seen in them, and he wasn't sure what is that emotion. The cat reached for the drawer fishing from it a bottle with some transparent liquid in it. Katz took of Courage briefs that somehow were still on him and spread his legs lifting one of them up. He poured lubricant on his hand, covering his fingers in it and he placed his hand at the dog's entrance rubbing it slightly.

"K-katz..." Courage moaned, deep blush evident at his face.

"Relax, dear boy" Katz purred slowly sticking his finger in the dog, cautiously moving it in and out.

"Ugh... K-katz..."

"Does it hurt?" Katz asked, strange concern in his voice. Courage just shook his head. He was covering his mouth with his hand, panting heavily. "Good."

He stuck another one of his fingers trough the tight ring of muscles, scissoring it slightly. Courage shivered and shifted, his temperature rising again.

"Nnn... Katz!"

"What it is boy? You keep repeating my name like its some kind of mantra" Katz smirked, nuzzling against dog's neck. He looked like he was having a lot of fun, relaxed but he was closely observing boy's reaction, searching for something.

"Ahh...!" the dog cried.

There it is! Katz rubbed the same spot again, making Courage cry some more and leaving him breathless. Then he retreated his hand, pouring a little more lubricant at himself and then placing it at dog's entrance.

"I think you are ready. Just relax" Courage looked puzzled at the cat. He was ready? Ready for what? But before he could process this information, Katz pushed it in, just the tip thought. He felt so full, so stretched, the cat's member was pretty big, also...

"K-katz..." Courage moaned, tears tickling down his cheeks. He couldn't utter more but he didn't need to. Katz leaned down and licked some of salt water on his skin, because of this he slipped a little deeper inside the dog. Courage whined, shifting uncomfortable.

"Good boy, I know it hurts" Katz purred soothingly. "You'll be feeling good soon. Just relax your muscles a little."

'Ugh..." Courage couldn't relax, the pain was just to much for him. Katz sighted with resignation. He leaned down again, kissing the dog and his hand grabbed mutt's cock pumping it lightly. Courage eventually loosened up and Katz could finally push himself all the way in. The cat paused waiting for Courage to adjust, and then he began to move slowly still kissing and stroking him. Pain changed to pleasure as Katz worked, piking up a faster pace and rubbing against this very spot. Katz found Courage muffled cries arousing, each trust passionate and hot. He was close, right at the edge. But it was the dog that come first, crying and releasing sticky liquid between them. Katz trusted few more times and also come deep into the dog, bating at Courage's shoulder to suppress his own sounds.

They laid like that, who knows how long. Katz was to tired to move and Courage couldn't even if his life depended on it. He just felt exhausted, also sleepy and somehow Katz weight on him wasn't so bad. Now he was slightly less afraid of the man or rather he didn't care right now. Katz finally regained some of his strength and lifted himself from the dog, lying besides him. He glanced towards his partner and to his surprise Courage was sleeping. Katz smirked.

"What's up, dear boy? Not afraid to die?" Katz engulfed his fingers around mutt's neck, he didn't squeeze just held it there. He had this weird feeling inside, he felt calm and content. Fulfilled, something that he wasn't used to. Katz kissed dog's lips and retreated his hand.

"I let you live this time, boy" Katz purred nuzzling against boy's hair, breathing his scent for the last time. Then he hoped up from bed. "Until next time, Courage..."

Muriel send him to welcome bascetn htz st niedawno oproznione


	2. Katz Tea House

It was beautiful Saturday, one of these days when they go to town and buy things for few days onwards. Light, warm wind was blowing and Muriel was humming a happy song when they were strolling trough Nowhere. Eustace was grumpy though, but he always was, even more when he needed to spend some money. They were almost done with the shopping, the things that still remained were some meat and a bottle of vinegar. So they were in they way to the butcher when Muriel stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, my" she said with awe. "We have new shop in town. I must simply see it."

Courage who was fallowing her around, carrying a basked of groceries for her also stopped and looked at the shop sign. _Katz Tea House_

"Wha...?" He said startled. Katz! No way! Didn't he left?

After that night at Katz house, Courage woke up alone on the bed, naked. Some clothes were left on the bed for him, and that was weird for Katz to be nice. That he was still alive was even more weird. Courage got dressed constantly looking around, searching for something, anything dangerous. But when he checked the building, it was empty. The dog thought that Katz went out of the Nowhere, he had a lot of businesses elsewhere. He was wrong apparently.

The ring of a shop bell brought him out of his bewilderment.

"Muriel..." he gasped and quickly fallowed after her. When he go through the door he instantly crashed into Eustace. "Yipe!"

"Stupid dog!" He growled. Courage trembled and hid behind Muriel, that was looking curiously around the shop.

"Welcome to Katz Tea House. I'm Katz" said the red head man who rose from behind the counter. He narrowed his yellow eyes at his clients, then he looked briefly at the dog. Courage trembled waiting for his usual quote: _No dogs allowed._ But strangely it didn't come.

"How can I help you?" Katz asked, a little business smile on his face.

"Oh, yes. I want to buy some tea." Muriel said cheerfully, for a split second there was a grimace on Katz face but it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Of course. What kind? Green? Black?" He asked.

"Black would be lovely." The woman smiled. Katz nodded and reached for the cans arranged on the shelf behind him.

"We have some Earl Gray, Assam also some fine Ceylon black tea with some exotic fruits, and this one have rose petals and dried strawberry in it." Katz presented some canes filed with tea leaves to Muriel. Courage watched him closely, still peaking from behind his owner. "I personally recommend this one it's Assam with bits of cinnamon bark and cloves." He slit the can closer to Muriel.

"I want coffee!" Eustace demanded pushing in front of his wife. Katz eyes narrowed at the old man, his brows furrowed for a moment.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't sell any coffee here" cat's voice could freeze a fire in hell.

"Bah! I go to the butcher" Eustace snorted rudely and turned on his heels heading to the door.

"Oh, of course Eustace, I'll meet you there." Muriel said waiving a hand at her husband and lightly sniffing the tea's can that Katz presented. "This smell is simply lovely, I take this one. Oh, and that one with roses looks nice."

"Will two ounce of each will suffice?" Katz asked taking out some small paper bags for the tea.

"Yes, thank you" Muriel smiled at the man. Katz just nodded in reply preoccupied with weighting out the tea and packing it. He also discreetly observed the dog who was watching him closely, still hidden. The boy's eyes were fallowing his every movement, darting from time to time at Katz lips. His blushed face darkening every minute. Katz didn't know what was going on in mutt's little pink head but it was centrally amusing. Hmm... maybe he could soon have some fun with the boy.

"Here you go, Madam" Katz said placing a shopping bag on the counter. A little smile tugged on his lips and he narrowed his eyes at Courage. "There's a little present from our shop."

Courage palled instantly and almost stopped Muriel from taking the bag but then Katz added.

"It's a special green tea, that blooms when you brew it. I recommend a glass teapot for it."

"Oh, my. Thank you very much. You can keep the change." she said placing the money and taking a shopping bag, then she headed for the door. "Come on, Courage. We need to find Eustace."

Courage glanced back at Katz who was now openly observing him and shivered when he saw dangerous gleam in cat's yellow eyes then he quickly fallowed behind Muriel.

"Have a nice day and please do come again." Katz said, his eyes never leaving the mutt's small figure.

"Of course we come, nice day to you too." Muriel smiled and waved her goodbyes walking out of Tea House. Courage simply went after her, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of coming doom. Katz was just too nice and he didn't do anything suspicious. That alone was too strange.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a pair of slander hands coming out from the darkness of narrow alley between two buildings. Someone grabbed him and dragged into shadows. He couldn't even make a sound because one of the hands was gripping his neck. Then he was pushed against the wall and sleazy vice whispered into his ear.

"Fancy meeting you here, dear boy."

"K-katz..." he managed to squeeze out of his crushed throat. He was terrified, he's feelings were right at the hunch and now he'll definitely be killed.

"Well, well. Your scared face is just lovely but I'm not gonna kill you." Katz whispered liking one of the brown doggy ears. "I just want to have some fun."

Courage whined feeling rough cat's tongue on his skin. Katz dragged him deeper into the alley and they entered some building that smelled like tea. With all this boxes standing around and a desk in one corner it looked like back room, probably of _Katz Tea House_. Katz shut the door behind them.

"Now no one will bother us" Katz said, releasing mutt's throat from his grip. Courage coughed, simply not minding this at all the cat nibbled at his hurting neck. The dog whined quietly.

"Good boy" he mussed leaping his tongue on mutt's skin. The second time this day Courage was pushed against a wall, this time with his hands pined above his head.

"Ahh...!" he cried in surprise. Katz hand quickly caught his neck but he didn't tightened it.

"Be a good boy and don't be loud. You attract attention and I don't want that." Katz hissed, he's yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

"K-katz... what are you...? what do you want?" Courage asked, shivering when Katz's hand found it's way under his pink t-shirt.

"Hmm... I said it already, didn't I?" Katz said, smirking when Courage tightly shut his eyes and baited his lips, barely keeping a moan in. He's hand was playing teasingly with boy's nipple, and he's mouth was nibbling slightly at his jaw.

"Katz... p-please..." Courage pleaded panting hard already. The cat used this moment to kiss the boy, quickly putting his tongue inside his mouth. Courage moaned and tried to brake free of cat's grasp but Katz was bigger and he used this to pin him down.

"Ka... tz..." Courage gasped between kisses. The man stopped and looked at the boy with amused smile on his face.

"Again. Is my name that addicting? Hm..." Katz leaped his tongue teasingly at boy's ear, earning a low whimper from him. "Or I am that good that you started worshiping me, dear boy?"

Courage froze beneath him, his face mixture of shock and disgust. Katz chuckled lifting up boy's T-shirt and sliding himself down to playfully bite one of pink nipples.

"I'm just kidding, dear boy. Relax a little and you will also take pleasure from this."

"Uh... nno..." the boy tensed and attempted another escape. Katz snorted and pined him harder to the wall.

"Don't struggle or..." Katz voice was threatening and Courage shivered frightened. Katz grabbed dog's t-shirt. "Now, we need to get rid of this."

"No!" Courage struggled. "Don't rip it!"

Katz laughed softly, nuzzling his face against boy's pink hair. "Don't worry, dear boy. We can just pull it of... Like that."

He grabbed pink material and immediately took it of stunned boy, tossing it aside. Cold wall touched his bare skin and Courage gasped, as Katz slid his hands down his chest, baiting playfully at his collarbone.

"Nnn..."

Katz sunk a little lower sucking at Courage nipple and kissing his skin in the process. He played with it a little and then he processed to a second one. The dog was panting heavy apparent blush on his face. He's legs felt weak and he almost couldn't stand on his own. Katz noticed this and smirking devilishly he placed his knee between dog's legs, rubbing there slightly and causing him to moan.

"Ah... K-katz... sto..."

"Hm... are you feeling good, dear boy" Katz mused, unfastening dog's pants and slipping his hand into them. He grabbed mutt's cock through the material of his briefs and Courage cried, startled by cat's sudden action. He covered his mouth with his hand starring fearfully at Katz but he just smirked and moved his hand up and down. Courage trembled, his legs finally gave up beneath him and he fell.

"Ups..." Katz caught him and lifted him up. "Can't stand on your own... hm..."

Courage couldn't even answer. He felt hot, aroused and unsettled wherever Katz touched him. The boy couldn't understand his own feelings. He was still afraid of this weird man but at the same time, he felt something else, that he couldn't even name.

"Come here, boy" Katz helped him to the desk that was a few steps from them, then he simply slid his pants and underwear down exposing him fully. Courage blushed burying his face in the hands. Katz chuckled grabbing his arms to revel his shy expression, kissing him lightly on the lips and lining him back against the desk in the process.

"Good boy" Katz purred. Courage moaned when cat's cloths rubbed against his sensitive member. "Well, maybe we could help each other."

Courage glanced down at big bulge in Katz's pants, somehow this situation reminded him of his previous encouragement with Katz. He swallowed thickly and looked firmly into yellow eyes.

"I... w-won't d-do it... again" Courage said his voice shaking with fear. Katz smirked at such bravery and placed another light kiss onto dog's lips.

"That's shame because it was very enjoyable last time but... I wasn't thinking about that." Katz said unfastening his own pants, then pulling himself off. Courage starred frightened at cat's erection, he was bigger than he remembered and pretty hard too. Katz slid his hands down dog's sides and gripped his butt causing a startled yelp from him.

"Um... K-katz... I d-don't..." Courage stuttered trying to wriggle out of his grasp and explain at the same time. But Katz wasn't listening he just lifted the boy up and sat him on the desk. They cocks collided with each other and Courage gasped at this new sensation. Then he caught Katz eyes and froze for a second, his pupils were big, dark with something wild and animalistic. The man grabbed both of them and stroked them together. Courage whined as new sensation overtook him. Siting on the desk he was at Katz eye level, so he placed his head on his shoulder and gripped tightly his white shirt. Each of Katz stroke was causing a low pleasurable whimper from Courage. Katz couldn't speak either observing dog's face with half lidded gaze. He couldn't help it, this dog was arousing and he found himself panting hard at the sight.

It was hot, even hotter with their bodies colliding against each other. Someone moaned and Courage didn't know if it was him or Katz. Something was building inside of him, trying to escape and dog finally couldn't resist anymore.

"Ahh..." like last time Courage come first, after few more strokes Katz also finished. He baited hard at dog's shoulder, muffled cries escaped his lips. Courage yelped in pain when cat's teeth broke his skin. Katz did the same last time but Courage was too tired to notice.

"Oh..." Katz released his jaw and backed off a little. The blood flowed down boy's chest, Katz leaned and liked at the wound.

"Katz... please... I can't anymore..." Courage whined, shuddering at cat's touch.

"I see this, dear boy but we need to clean the wound." Katz said, considering if he could leave dog on the desk or if he should help him down. They both were sticky and quite dirty right now.

"Huh?" Courage was surprised. Did he hear Katz right? Probably not.

Courage couldn't open his eyes anymore. He felt wrung and tired, he's brain wasn't working correct right now. It was like he was on a big cotton candy or cloud.

Katz noted that the boy almost fell over and simply took him down to sit on the floor, leaning his back against the desk. Then he went to fetch a basin with warm water, towel and first-aid kit. Katz cleaned soundly sleeping mutt, treated his wound and dressed him as much as he could, lastly draping a blanked around him.

"As always helpless and naive... but I guess it's all right" Katz mused, bending down and kissing boy's pink head. Then he went to tidy himself up and reopen the shop that he closed for this little tête-à-tête. Leaving the boy sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Courage." A dangerous smile surfaced on Katz face, when he was closing the door.


	3. Whispers in the dark

" No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark"

(Skillet)

It was a warm day that was coming to end. Beautiful red sunset coloured the plains of Boggle's house. Courage was walking around the henhouse checking on the chickens for the last time before the nightfall. There where somehow restless trough the day, so he was worried that something was upsetting them. But he didn't find a single thing wrong and now he was just standing admiring the sunset, deep in his thoughts. After that time with Katz at his tea house he sow him from time to time. Well mostly bumped on him in town and the man always took advantage of the situation, playing with the dog like cat with the mouse. Sometimes there were kisses, that left the mutt breathless and at times he would do something more. Strangely Courage stopped minding his antics and started to kind of waiting for them.

Now Katz was gone for more than a month and Courage didn't know what to think of this. Before he popped up once to one or two weeks. Oddly enough he begin to miss this sociopathic cat, well the truth is he didn't hurt Courage for a long time now. Not with killing or ill intent at last. The cat liked kind of rough play so after they encourager, he always had some bruises and small wounds on his body. But that's how Katz was, so he wasn't complaining and as weird as it sounds he always took care that Courage was feeling good.

Katz begin to be something more for the dog and now he was gone. Because of that Courage couldn't sort his feelings out, he was unsettled, slightly worried and somehow lonely. The last one was the most weird of them all. He had Muriel with him, he wasn't alone but it was different kind of loneliness. Longing.

He was starring at horizon for some time now, that the sky started blackening and the stars begin to rise. The light wind blew up, bringing to him some new smells. He's eyes widened in surprise as he started to sniff in the air, then he spun around looking at the barn. It couldn't be, right? He followed the scent entering cautiously in the dark building, but he couldn't see a thing, only some shadows.

"Looking for something, dear boy" a sleazy voice come from the dark. "Or maybe for someone, hmm?"

"Katz?" Courage asked thinking for a second that he got some odd hallucination, the cat never come to the farm. But his nose was telling him otherwise, he turn to face to the way of the voice however he still didn't see anything. "Is that really you?"

"And whose else I could be?" Katz scent come closer and Courage couldn't help, but shudder in anticipation.

"I-I don't k-know." Courage stuttered, he couldn't really tell but he had a felling that Katz was circuiting around him. Like a predator with a prey and strangely, he found this more exciting than scary. "W-where h-have you been last m-month?"

"Does it matter?" Courage flinched surprised when Katz voice come from behind him. He didn't scream, he mostly stopped screaming around Katz. Thanks to his threatening or maybe something else. He didn't know and frankly he didn't care. He just shook his head, answering Katz question.

"Good" Katz mussed and Courage could feel his body warming his back. Big but slender hands grabbed his hips and then rough tongue leaped at his nape. "Did you miss me, dear boy?"

"Uh…" Courage couldn't answer. Well he did miss Katz but… it's not like he would tell him that! Katz chuckled, his warm breath tickled boy's skin.

"You are cute when you are trying not to be obvious." Katz hands found their way under boy's pink t-shirt, Courage gasped at the feeling.

"I… I'm not…" he couldn't really deny this statement. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings. Katz hand shifted up grabbing lightly at mutt's neck, Courage shivered. "Katz don't…"

"Don't worry, dear boy I won't choke you" Katz said nibbling lightly at boy's doggy ear earning a low whimper from him. He stroked his neck just under his chin, it was this spot that Katz found out. One of the dog pleasurable points.

"Nnn…" Courage closed his eyes, letting the feeling to wash over him. Katz hand left his neck and he pulled up Courage's t-shirt.

"I need to get rid off this." Katz whispered yanking at the material.

"Why do you always take it off?" Courage asked, but helped to pull it off nonetheless.

"It's ugly…"

"Uhu…" Courage made a disbelieving sound.

"And… I like you naked" the dog almost could see a mischievous smirk on Katz face, the same one that he always had when he teased him. "And also vulnerable."

Before Courage could react to this statement, something was snapped at his wrists, bringing them together.

"K-katz?" Courage asked in surprise, Katz didn't use handcuffs after their first encouragement. The man tugged at the chain a little, Courage lost his balance and stumbled in the darkness. Katz caught him, soft laugh escaped his lips and his hand brushed lightly at boy's cheek.

"It would also be amusing to see you gaged and tied up to the bed" Katz voice sounded somehow exited at the prospect and Courage couldn't help but whimper, a little scared and oddly slightly aroused.

"Don't worry, dear boy. I won't do that… right now." Katz said with light evil laugh in his voice, then he pulled at dog's handcuffs leading him deeper into the barn. "Come here, we should have some fun."

"Katz, there isn't anything we can use." Courage said wondering what was going in cat's head. This statement wasn't really true but the cat shouldn't know about it.

"You should already know that I'm quite creative." Katz replied still dragging him somewhere. Courage did know that. There were few times when they did it in really strange places. It's better not to think to much and let the cat do what he wants. In this game he always won. Katz finally stopped and then he pushed Courage in the back. The dog fell yelping loudly in surprise, but he didn't hit the hard floor instead he crashed into something warm, light and crisp.

"A haystack?" Courage asked stunned.

"I always wanted to try it out" Katz said. Courage couldn't see his face but he would bet that he was smirking. The cat flipped Courage on the back pinning his hands above his head and his weight settled on the dog.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Katz mussed kissing lightly at dog's neck, warm breath tickled Courage skin and he gasped. The cat nibbled lightly under his chin making him moan. Then he slid down giving attention to dog's chest and nipples. Courage shivered under his touch, he felt hot already. It was so long… too long apparently.

"K-katz… I c-can't..." Courage panted.

"Hmm… are you close already?" Katz sounded surprised. He unbuckled dog's pants and slid them down. Then he slipped his hand inside boy's briefs, enclosing his erected cock.

"Ahh…" A slight touch was enough for Courage to come.

"That was quick" Katz said astonished. The dog blushed darkly and Katz couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "Good boy" The cat mussed reassuringly, nuzzling his head against boy's neck and shoulder, laughing softly as Courage pouted. "I see… you really missed me."

"Katz, you're horrible!" Courage complained covering his face with his tied hands.

"Yes, I am and you know that, dear boy." Katz said slightly irritated. Courage froze, afraid of cat's anger, wondering what he should say or do. Then he heard Katz sigh.

"Are you still afraid of me?" The man asked and Courage thought that he heard disappointment in his voice. The dog pondered this question for a moment. Sometimes he was still frightened by him but it was different kind of fear. Katz wasn't as malicious as he wanted to appear and he was really gentle at times, something that the dog needed some time to believe in. He wasn't afraid of him, he was afraid of… hurting him.

That revelation took Courage by surprise and he fell in shocked silence. This stillness apparently was to much for Katz, he got up feeling somehow hurt inside. He knew that he always hurt this mutt, but…

When Katz warmth disappeared Courage snapped out of his bewildered state. He panicky got up and tried to fallow him.

"K-katz wait… I…" Courage stumbled and fell hitting the barn floor hard. He was stunned for few moments whimpering in pain. He felt terrified he couldn't see a thing in this darkness and if Katz left him right now… he might never see him again.

But then warm hands helped him up, and one of them wiped of the tears that leaked from his eyes.

"You shouldn't move if you can't see" Katz said licking boy's bruised hands.

"B-but…" Courage tried to say but the cat didn't listen.

"Also your pants are down, that's why you fell…"

"But… y-you…"

"Hmm?" Katz made a questioning sound still cleaning boy's wounds.

"Ah… sto… um…" Courage couldn't think straight with Katz tongue on his skin even if it was only to disinfect. "Katz please…" the boy said yanking his hands, a little angry at cat's behavior. Then he blindly begin to touch at Katz shirt sliding up and finally touching his face. Katz just let him do that. He was watching him with half lidded gaze, amused by boy's helplessness in the darkness. He loved to tease the mutt, maybe a little to much. But he couldn't help himself, Courage embarrassed and flushed face was just to cute. He wanted to see more of that.

The boy's hands touched at Katz lips and then his eyelids but he couldn't reach any higher. The cat was pretty tall and you can't said that Courage was big. He bit his lips, thinking.

"Katz…" he finally said but still hesitated.

"What it is, dear boy?" Katz asked, a little curious.

"I… wanttokissyou!" the boy gushed out.

"What? A little slower." Katz felt irritated. What was with this dog today?

"Uh… I w-want to k-k-kiss you…" Courage stuttered looking down. He know that Katz was observing him and he felt embarrassed. Katz at the other hand was stunned. Did he hear him right? He did, didn't he?

"Katz?" Courage asked anxious. Katz leaned down placing a light kiss on his partner lips. The boy gasped in surprise and he slipped his tongue inside boy's mouth, then he grabbed his pink hair bringing him closer and deepening it. Courage whimpered pleasantly kissing him back and clenching his fists at cat's shirt.

"Hah…" the dog gasped when they lips finally parted. Katz backed of a little.

"Happy?" he asked amused.

"Uhu… I… could you turn on the light?" Courage asked.

"Why? You want to see me that much?"

"Yes!" Courage answer was straightforward.

"You are quite honest today."

"But…" the dog whined.

"Oh, all right. Where it is?" Katz sighed resigned.

"Um… there's a flashlight at the entrance." Courage said pointing at the direction that he thought were the doors.

"Good. Stay here and pull up these pants." Katz said laughing softly. The boy blushed darkly and clumsily tried to dress himself up with his still cuffed hands. The man smirked and went to fetch the light.

"Could we move upstairs?" Courage asked, finally fastening up his pants.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Um, there's linen up there. I… sleep there sometimes."

"Why do you sleep there?" Katz asked reaching for the flashlight hanged on the nail besides the door. He turned it on and Courage gasped seeing the cat for the first time.

"W-want happened to y-you?!" Katz had big, dark bruise under his right eye, his white shirt was dirty and there was blood on his left sleeve. Courage ran to him evidently flustered and worried. Katz scowled, that was one of the reasons why he didn't want to turn on the light. Boy's hands reached for his cheek but Katz yanked his head back.

"Don't…" Katz growled. He's eyes were dark and sullen. Courage hesitated.

"I'm sorry…" the boy said quietly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright" Katz spoke in calming voice. "I just have some problems in my last business."

"Katz…" Courage baited his lips worriedly looking at the man from top to down, taking in his disheveled hair and clothes. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his always neat white suite was dirty. The boy made up his mind not to mention Katz state, as the man obviously didn't like that. Awkward silence fell between them, that Katz finally broke.

"Why do you sleep in the barn?" Katz asked looking at the dog curiously.

"Um… I s-sleep here w-when he kicks me o-out of the h-house." Courage said, trembling a little. It got cold in the meantime and he was still half naked.

"The old man?" Katz asked, something dangerous lurked in his eyes.

"Uh… huh…" when he nodded Courage realized that he made a mistake. The cat was angry, his tail was swishing back and forth and he looked pissed off. Courage gulped down, if he play this wrong there could be a blood bath. Eustace didn't mean for him that much but he did for Muriel.

"Katz it's cold… could we…?" Katz eyes narrowed at him, some of the darkness disappeared when he sow goosebumps at boy's skin.

"Very well let's see this camp bed of yours" the man said motioning for Courage to lead the way. The boy clumsily climbed the ladder, it would be easier if his hands weren't handcuffed but he didn't complain. When he climbed up, he didn't wait for Katz just opened up wooden chest where he was hiding his bedsheets. The man reached the upper floor and looked at the dog that was trying to spread the sheet. He smirked lightly gently pushing the boy aside.

"I'll do that, you are kind of tied" Katz smiled at his own joke. Courage snorted but he couldn't hide his own amused smile.

"And whose fault is it?" the boy replied. Katz laughed and took out pillows and a blanket.

"Mine of course" the man said, getting up from arranged bed. Courage looked at Katz with big eyes a little scared now. Katz come closer, leaving the flashlight besides the bed. He brushed his hand against boy's cheek then dug it in his pink hair, he leaned down hovering above mutt's lips.

"This scared look of yours is pretty arousing, dear boy" he whispered, warm breath tickled Courage skin. The dog whined silently and climbed on his toes to reach Katz lips, he grabbed at his shirt to bring him closer. Katz hands wrapped around boy's waist hugging him and deepening their kiss.

"Come here" Katz said breaking their contact and leading the boy to the makeshift bed. He wanted to laid him down but Courage opposed.

"Katz wait!" the boy pleaded.

"What it is this time?" Katz felt miffed by mutt's demanding behavior today and his patience was running out.

"I want to d-do something…" Courage said a blush on his face creeped down all the way to his neck. "Could you s-sit down?"

Katz didn't say a thing just looked briefly at the dog then he did as he was asked, wondering what was going on in boy's head. Courage still embarrassed sat on cat's lap.

"Take this of, p-please" he held his hands up. Katz looked at him with puzzlement but he took the key from his pocket and opened the handcuffs. Courage rubbed his sore wrists, then he slid from Katz lap siting in front of him. To man's astonishment he begun to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing, dear boy?" Katz asked intrigued. Courage shoot him a quick glance.

"I want to p-please you" the man was stunned. This always happened with the boy, when he thought that he knows all his reactions he did something that surprised him. It took all Katz control to compose himself and not to jump at the boy.

Courage finally won over the buttons and took off his shirt, being extra careful with his left arm. There were a bandages under the material, some of the blood soaked through them. Courage looked at it worriedly but didn't comment. He leaned down to kiss at man neck, then he slid lower nibbling at his skin. Katz took a sharp breath when the boy touched his chest.

He sucked at one of his nipples imitating what the man done to him earlier. He pinched the other one between his fingers, then he found another bruise at his stomach. He slid down to kiss at it but before he could do something more Katz hand dug into his hair lifting his head up.

"Stop… it…" the cat was breathless his pupils were blown and something like hunger was lurking into them. Courage shivered, it was long time for Katz too.

"Let me f-finish" the boy said reaching for Katz belt. The man took deep calming breath and loosened his hand letting him do what he wanted. Courage unbuckled Katz pants and brought his erected member out. The man hardly could control himself, he wanted to take the boy right here and right now but he resisted.

Courage liked experimentally and Katz baited his lips barely keeping a moan in. The boy sucked at it taking it all in his mouth. Katz shut his eyes and baited at his hand, a shiver run down his spine as the boy worked. He couldn't move panting hard, and then he couldn't take it anymore…

"Mroowrr…" as Katz come a weird sound escaped his lips, he couldn't muffle it all. Courage swallowed and looked at his breathless partner with interest.

"What was that?" he asked peering at Katz flushed face. Then something come to him. "Is that way you always bite at me?"

"Uh…" Katz just looked away, he didn't want to admit this embarrassing side of himself. But Courage just smiled.

"It's a nice sound."

"What?" Katz asked finally making an eye contact with the dog.

"It's a part of who you are so why do you feel embarrassed?" Courage asked somehow innocently. Katz couldn't resist and burst out laughing, the boy blushed embarrassed.

"W-what?"

"You are sometimes naïve, dear boy." Katz said amused, Courage pouted crossing his arms. The man chuckled at the sight. "Don't be like that it was kind of cute."

"That doesn't make me happy." Courage huffed but a little smile tugged on his lips.

"Come here, dear boy let's forget this" Katz reached for the boy and toppled him on top of himself. Courage yipped at the sudden action. "We have some more interesting things to do…" Katz whispered nibbling at boy's doggy ear, he liked to do that because the mutt's reactions were just priceless.

"Ah…" Courage shivered as Katz hands slid down his chest to finally unbuckle his pants a second time this night.

"Take them off" Katz demanded and Courage just did shuddering in cold air. "Briefs too."

The boy soon stood naked before him, feeling somehow self conscious. He fidgeted anxiously shooting quick glances at him. Katz smirked and motioned him to come closer.

"Good boy" he whispered when dog settled on top of him. "Shall we have some fun now?"

Katz rubbed at boy's thighs, then moved his hands up to his hips and finally settled at his bottom. Courage in the meantime nuzzled his head against man's neck placing a light kisses on his skin, a content whimper escaping his lips. Katz hand moved up and he placed two fingers in dog's mouth.

"Lick them" He demanded smirking at surprised dog. "We don't have a lubricant, so we need to manage."

Courage was scared but he did what he was told nonetheless. The first time was quite painful and he couldn't sit comfortable for few days afterwards. They also did it later but not that much, because of the time or place they were. And Katz always had something to ease the way.

"It'll be alright" Katz said taking note of Courage fearful face. "I make sure of it."

"Hah…" Courage gasped as the man retreated his fingers, placing one at dog's entrance.

"Now relax…" he stuck it in and boy whimpered at the weird feeling. "Good boy" Katz mussed reassuringly placing light kisses at his pink hair and forehead. When he thought the boy is ready he slipped the second one in.

"Ah…" Courage gasped trembling. "K-katz it's…"

"I know… just relax a little more" he said gently stroking dog's cock to help him.

"Uh…" Courage nodded at tried to do as he was told. He was past the days when he resisted Katz, and he know already that it's better to do that. He eventually loosened and stated to take pleasure from it.

"K-katz.." Courage panted as the man begin to scissor his fingers inside him.

"I think you are ready" Katz whispered, taking out his hand. He placed himself at dog's bottom. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

"I-I k-know…" Courage answered and that confession took Katz by surprise. He froze in his actions and stared astonished at the dog. "K-katz?"

"Ah… right" he snapped out and begin to pushing it in. "You need to help me with this…" Katz said as dog whimpered slightly.

"Howw… ah…" Courage panted. Katz reached for his head bringing him down ad kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Just ease yourself on to me." Katz said, placing another kiss. Courage nodded and tried to slowly lower himself, but he could do it only a little.

"K-katz I c-can't…" the dog whined, tears swelling in his eyes. Katz chuckled and brushed Courage hair.

"I see this, dear boy. Let me handle that" Katz hugged the boy shifting himself up a little then he reversed their positions in one swift move. He laid the dog on the pillows, hovering over him. Then he kissed him leaving the mutt breathless and pushing himself deeper into him. He paused for few seconds then picked a slow peace. Courage moaned under him covering his mouth with his hand.

"Kaatzz…" Courage gasped, as his hands wondered aimlessly at cat's back, scratching at his skin with every trust. "Ah… "

Katz begin to move faster, baiting lightly at dog's shoulder. It was hot… Courage whimpered grabbing cat's face in his hands and lifting it up.

"Don't… ah… d-do that…" the boy panted, Katz looked at him surprised then he leaned down to kiss him. A few more thrust and they were at the edge. It didn't take long for both of them to climax.

"Ahh…" Courage was first like always.

"Mrowrr…" Katz come after him, he unconsciously baited at his lips to muffle the sounds. Then they laid together in hot, tired, sweated mess. Courage was drifting to sleep already when Katz collected himself, took it out and laid besides him.

"That was cute…" Courage mussed sleepily.

"What?" Katz frowned.

"This sound of yours… I like it…" he murmured, shivering as it got colder. Katz noted this and snuggled the boy closer covering them both with blanket. "Katz?"

"Hm…?" Katz nuzzled his nose in boy's pink hair, breathing in the sweet scent.

"Are you… angry?"

"No… why are you asking?" Katz sounded surprised.

"No… nothing" Courage breathed half asleep. Katz looked at the boy, he couldn't understand this emotions that were stirring in him. Around the dog he always felt calm and content. Something that he wasn't used to but he liked this weird feelings. He longed for them, and that was why he wanted him so much. He needed him. Thanks to him he felt comfortable.

"Good night…" the dog whispered almost asleep.

"Good night, Courage" Katz answered placing a light kiss on boy's hair and nesting himself more comfortable for their night sleep.


	4. Little piece of haven

The car was driving really fast, Katz liked the feeling of lightness and excitement and always drove like that. He couldn't wait to finally return to Nowhere, his scheme this time went much better and he was in fairly good mood. Now there was only one thing that he wanted and it was, or rather he was in Nowhere. He longed for the pink haired boy like drug addict for his drugs. The beeping sound of the sensor for empty gasoline pod, brought his attention and he pulled up in the nearest gas station. Then he refueled his car and picked a bottle of water in the shop, something caught his interest in the press stand. A particular photo on one of the newspapers, a fairly familiar truck on it. He stood still looking wide eyed at the headline.

 _Old couple died in horrible car accident in Nowhere! The only survivor was their dog!_

Katz felt his heart sunk, a strange emptiness instead of it, his face paled and he finally snapped of his bewildered state and ran to his car. He jump started it and drove towards Nowhere in alarming speed. The date at the newspaper was two days ago and he was terrified. God knows what could happen to the boy in these days. There were many villains that gladly took ravage on the dog, not long ago he was one of them. Also Courage was a little too attached to this old woman and you couldn't really tell what he would do if she died.

Katz drove like crazy, the gas station was more or less an hour from Boggle's farm and he managed to shorten it by half. There was a big cloud of dust when he pulled the brakes in front of the house. He jumped of the car and rushed towards the building, calling boy's name at the same time.

-Courage! Are you here?! Courage! -he entered the house calling frantically, growing more and more concerned. There was no response and everything felt empty, abandoned.- Courage! Answer me for fucking sake! Courage!

If no one was here maybe he was still at the hospital or something. Katz prayed silently for boy's safety, he didn't really believed in any form of gods. They never did anything good for him, so he stopped believing when he was still a kid. But this was his first time being this scared about losing someone. He stopped suddenly when something behind the kitchen doors caught his attention. When he gone out, the sigh made him froze for a moment. There were two graves in the backyard and on top of one of them laid a small body in pink T-shirt.

-Courage! -Katz shouted rushing to boy's side. There was no answer and for few second Katz felt terrified but as he got closer he sighed with relief. The dog was still breathing, he obviously cried himself to sleep on the old woman grave. But his condition wasn't really that good, he got heat stroke and the little skin that was exposed was sunburned. He must been lying like that for hours or maybe even from the day before. Katz couldn't tell, it was pretty sunny.

The first thing he needed to do was to take the dog from this heat and then cool him down. So he scooped up the boy carrying him in princess style in to the house, he went upstairs like that. He left the boy on the cool floor in the bathroom and went to the kitchen to fetch some things. But first he opened the tap to fill the tub with lukewarm water. It couldn't be cold water it would be to much of a shock for boy's body. He also soaked a washcloth and placed it on Courage forehead.

Then he rumbled thought kitchen cupboards and fridge finding a few things that could be useful. He went upstairs with them not wanting to leave the boy for too long. Katz took off the boy's clothes, there were some bandages on his body and some bruises. The mutt had high fever and Katz briefly wondered if he should call a doctor, but the only medic in Nowhere was Vindaloo that he considered a quack. There was no way that he would put Courage in his hands.

Katz took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves not caring for the rest of the clothes, he slowly lowered the boy to the tub. He would change his soaked bandages later, now the most important thing was lowering the fever. So he placed a fresh washcloth on boy's forehead and opened the tap to add some more cold water. A few moments passed when Katz tended to the boy, his fever went down a little and some of the redness left his face. Katz breathed with relief scoping him up in big towel. Then he took him to the bedroom laying him on the bed, changed his bandages cringing when he saw stitches under them.

-Just what happened to you, dear boy? -he said worriedly looking at Courage face. He placed new compress on his head and stroked his cheek lightly. A soft hoarse whine escaped boy's lips, and Katz heart ached at the sound. But he needed to pull himself together and he just did that, he always did. He needed the boy to drink some water, he surely was dehydrated and Katz needed to hurry or he really would need to call this quack of a doctor. When he was earlier in kitchen he brought back a bottle of mineral water he opened it now. Katz tried to make him drink it but most of the liquid dropped down. The cat cursed slightly and took a sip of water placing his lips against Courage's, making him drink that way. This time he drank more, he repeated it until the bottle was almost empty, watching with concern as dog's throat worked.

-Good boy -he mussed unconsciously. When boy wakes, the cat will make him drink some more water but it was enough for now. There was one more thing that Katz needed to tend to, boy's sunburns. He's arms up to his T-shirt sleeves were red also his nape was burned, and slightly one side of his face. The rest of his skin miraculously survived, the boy wore long pants so his legs were alright. Lucky Katz found some yogurt in the fridge and now he applied it in a thick layer on his burned skin. He couldn't do it for his nape as the boy was laying on his back but he placed a washcloth dumped in cold milk as a relief.

Katz looked at the dog still slightly worried, it would be god if he also made him drink some aspirin, he's fever visibility went down but it was still there. He found some earlier in the first aid kit. He left the boy for few minutes fetching the jug of water and a glass. Katz dissolved the aspirin and made him drink it in the same way as earlier water.

He could take a breather now, he himself was a mess but he didn't care. He simply took off his wet shirt and pulled closer to the bed an armchair, that was standing in the corner of the room. He took the bedcover that he dumped on the floor when he was placing the boy on the bed and wrapped himself in it. He begun to doze off in the armchair checking from time to time on the boy.

"Ahhh…" Katz woke up startled. Courage was trashing on the bed, obviously having a nightmare. "No… Muriel… don't… don't go…"

Katz rushed to his side and scoped crying boy in his arms hugging him tightly, running his hand through his pink hair soothingly.

"Shh… it's alright. Everything is alright." Katz shushed cradling a boy like little kid. Courage whining slowly stopped and the man begin to worry about this quietness, then…

"Katz…" it was barely above a whisper, a really hoarse one. Katz backed off looking at boy's face, he was awake. His eyes were red from crying but the stared at cat intently. The man sighted and slumped relieved.

"You made me so worried…" Katz murmured.

"Katz is that really you?" Courage asked surprised. A nervous laugh escaped from the cat.

"We've been through this already" he said his voice still merry.

"Why am I naked and… is that yogurt?" he asked stunned.

"Yes to the letter one and you got heatstroke, so I needed to cool you down" Katz answered, it looked like the boy didn't remember what happened to him and the man was waiting for him to realize.

"And you thought that's a good idea to take off my clothes?" Courage asked amused. Katz smirked at him.

"Of course, I also dumped you in cold water."

"Oh… but why I was…? Oh…" looks like the boy finally remembered. His face paled instantly.

"This wasn't a nightmare was it?" he asked, with eyes full of hope. Katz felt his heart sunk at this pleading look, but he couldn't reassure him. Life wasn't always this easy and he for one know this best.

"I'm afraid not, dear boy" Katz answered looking away.

"So Muriel really…" Courage said tears leaking from his eyes. Katz wiped his cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I can't really help you" Courage stilled hearing this. Katz was kind of sweet and really carrying and frankly the boy was confused.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I… answer this in a second…" Katz said pouring a glass of water and handing it to the boy. "Drink it."

"But I don't really…" the boy tried to push it away. Katz yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

"Courage…" the cat hissed leaning to the boy. "Drink it or I force you."

The boy shuddered that was the first time he heard Katz saying his name. There were some times that he thought he heard it but he never was truly sure. Also that was the first time he saw Katz angry, there were times when he had seen him annoyed, and irritated. But never really angry. The cat was swishing his tail fast and his ears were leaned back as he stared relentlessly. Courage swallowed hard, and took the glass sipping the water. Katz calmed down as he watched boy's drinking.

"Very well then… I was just returning from a business trip when I saw a newspaper"

"And you come here?" Courage said with disbelief. "Why?"

"I nursed you and you are asking me why I come here?" Katz replied sarcastically. "Did I really need to state everything?"

"No and yes… there are some things you should say" Katz baited his lips and looked away, it was always hard for him to express his feelings. Courage noted this and shook his head. "I… I won't force you but… I hope you… no… never mind."

Courage reached up and caressed slightly cat's cheek, he twitched surprised by sudden touch and looked at the boy.

"I'm sorry and… thank you, Katz" Courage smiled and Katz felt at lose of worlds, he couched awkwardly.

"I… you need to rest some more and I should make us something to eat" Katz said standing up from the bed, but Courage grabbed at his wrist.

"Wait… I don't want to be… a-alone" he said quietly.

"You need to rest" Katz frowned.

"K-katz please…" the boy whimpered. The cat sighed surrendering.

"All right I bring you something to wear, in the meantime clean up the yogurt" Katz handed the boy one of the washcloths laying around and took for the door. When he returned Courage was mostly done, wincing when cloth touched his skin.

"It hurts, dear boy?" Katz asked, the boy just nodded. "Here a soothing balsam I found it in the bathroom."

"T-thank you…" Courage stuttered blushing.

"What is it, boy? Do you still have a fever?" the dog reddens deepened when Katz placed a hand at his forehead checking temperature.

"N-no… I'm f-fine…" he said applying the balsam carefully, taking this as opportunity to avoid eye contact with Katz.

"Clearly not" the cat scowled. "What is wrong with you this time?"

"Fine!" the dog barked clearly annoyed by Katz pressing. "I'm just self conscious, that's all! I'm naked and you… uh…" He quickly turned away when his eyes meet Katz's and blushed some more.

"Oh… I understand" Katz leaned down and kissed boy's pink hair, chuckling lightly. "We can play letter after you eat something and rest some more."

"Katz!" Courage shouted scandalized by cat's behavior.

"Come on, boy. Wear this and let's go down" Katz handed him a bathrobe, Muriel's bathrobe. He couldn't know that so Courage just wore it, a familiar scent surrounded him and he tried hard to keep his tears at bay. Katz noticed his pained expression but didn't say a thing, he didn't want to rub salt on the wounds.

Cat's shirt was in really bad shape but he ware it nonetheless. It wasn't dirty and it dried more or less but it was cramped. It didn't meter right now.

"Wha…" Courage was startled when Katz lifted him carrying like a princess. "Katz! Put me down I can walk" he said grabbing panicky at cat's neck.

"No!" was all the answer from the man. "And don't struggle."

"But… i-it's embarrassing" the boy whined.

"Deal with it" the cat snorted.

"But…"

"Courage…" Katz scolded. "You need to rest and I will spank you if you push yourself too far and collapse again. Is that clear, dear boy?"

"Yes" was just this quiet answer. Courage never thought that Katz could be this overprotective. It was weird but also kind of sweet and he just couldn't argue anymore. Katz sited him on the chair, they arrived at the kitchen in the meantime.

"Now be a good boy and wait" Katz headed for the fridge there was some cheese there and he definitely saw a pasta when he searched through cupboards. It was a simple and quick dish. He looked at the boy as he cooked, he was quietly looking at the window. Katz fallowed his eyes. Graves… of course.

"Would you tell me what happened?" Katz asked focusing on his tasks. "I just saw the headline, didn't stick around to read the newspaper."

"I…" Courage trembled terrified by the memories but strangely he wanted to tell Katz, he wanted him to know. He took a deep calming breath and begun…

"We were going for shopping and I don't really know… I think… there was a big truck on the other line… and the driver… fell asleep… he suddenly was on our side… and we couldn't avoid it..." Courage stopped tears leaking down from his eyes, he didn't bother with wiping them. He shed so many past this week that he didn't care anymore. "I… I was sitting beside the left door… that's why I… all right side of the pickup was crashed… he died instantly… and Muriel…" Courage closed his eyes, trembling as memory of the days in hospital flashed in his mind. "Muriel… died… few days letter… I… I was… alone…"

Katz left the cooking and come to him hugging him closely, petting his hair and letting him cry all he wanted.

"You are not alone now, Courage…" he whispered as the boy wept.

Some days later… Courage woke up startled, he had nightmares almost every night. But Katz presence was helping and he had less and less bad dreams. The dog lifted his head looking sleepily at the man. It was strange for Courage but he felt safe with Katz. He never felt that way around Muriel, it was constant fight. He needed to protect her but he loved her and she loved him. But it was more mother child relationship. She was really nice and carrying and she raised him. She was…

Courage gasped when he felt salt water on his cheeks, he didn't even know when he started crying.

"Another bad dream, dear boy?" a sleazy voice asked and Courage was startled from his thinking. He didn't notice that Katz was awake. He felt peaceful with the man and he become someone important to him. It was different kind of significance than Muriel. He was more like… a lover to him.

"Courage? Are you alright? Your expressions are changing like a kaleidoscope" Katz asked a little amused and a little worried at the same time. The boy giggled and that surprised the cat, that was first time he made that sound. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing" Courage smiled brightly leaning down to kiss the man. "I'm just glad that you are here."

"Good… so you won't complain if we had some fun…" Katz said smirking and tracing his hand under boy's sleeping shirt.

"Ah… Katz wait…" Courage tried to wiggle out but cat's hands were keeping him still, well he didn't try that hard. "I want to ask you something…"

"Fine. What is it?" Katz said a little curious now.

"You said that you were coming from a business trip that day" he said slowly.

"Yes and what about it?" Katz asked with amused smile on his face. Courage fidgeted, now somehow nervous.

"How often will you be going on them?"

"I won't" the cat chuckled seeing the boy's face. "I closed down all the businesses outside of Nowhere."

"What?" Courage was stunned. Katz smirked caressing boy's cheek. "You remember this night in a barn when I was uh… roughed a little?"

"Yes" the boy frowned. "You said something about a trouble with your business."

"Yes I was closing it and… I rather don't say more" he grimaced but Courage wasn't pressing him so he just left it. " I closed another one on that day."

"So… you won't go anywhere?" he asked hopefully. Katz chuckled.

"Yes I won't" he said, it was weird but all this years he didn't really know what he wanted. He thought that money and being first was everything but this boy was his little piece of haven. Even if it sounded stupid and poetic. Somehow he begin to understand why his little sister freak out when her friend was taken from her. He wouldn't behave like that but if he'd lose Courage right now, well there would be a blood bath.

"That's good" Courage said slumping over cat's chest. Katz's hand brushed boy's hair. There was some weird rattling sound from the cat and Courage drew back surprised.

"Katz are you purring?" the boy asked astonished. Katz blinked also surprised, he did it unconsciously.

"I think so…" Katz answered still a little confused. Courage giggled seeing cat's face and leaned down to kiss him. Katz smirked and hugged the boy closer deepening their kiss, one of his hand started to wonder in boy's shirt. "So do you want to play?"

"I…" Courage couldn't say it, even more when he saw Katz amused smile. "D-don't ask me t-that."

"Why?" Katz asked, a little laugh escaped his lips. "Care for a little sport, dear boy?" He didn't wait for answer bringing the boy closer and kissing him. Their tongues danced together and Courage couldn't help but make this pleasant whining sounds. Katz draw back gasping, the boy was also breathless and blushed.

"Katz…" the boy panted. The cat sat straight leaning his back against head bed and pulling mutt into his laps.

"There, much better…" Katz purred lifting boy's shirt and pinching rosy bud between his fingers, the second hand slid down caressing his skin and finally grabbing his crotch. Courage moaned when Katz hand moved up and down. He was playing a little, abusing boy's nipples and nibbling at his ears. Finally Courage couldn't stand it anymore.

"K-katz… I can't.." he whined wiggling in his laps. Katz smirked and slipped his hand in boy's underwear. "Ah… don't…"

Katz second hand moved up leaving the nipples alone and grabbing lightly at boy's neck, Courage froze with a shiver running down his spine.

"K-katz?" the boy asked fearfully.

"It seems I installed some bad fear in you…" Katz said scowling, then he begin to scratch under boy's chin. "I need to get rid of it…"

The man simultaneously stroked boy's neck and his cock, also nibbling and licking his ears, earning a moaning pants from him. Bringing him to the edge, then right before it he tightened his hand around boy's throat. Courage's air was cut off suddenly, but the pleasure was still building and he come chocking. Katz hand loosened instantly and the boy was laying limply in his arms, coughing and gasping for air. Cat's fingers ran reassuringly trough pink hair.

"I'm sorry.. was that to much?" Katz murmured in his ear. The boy shivered but it wasn't fear that was causing this.

"I was… cough… surprised…" he's neck hurt a little but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. It was different kind of pleasure, not bad actually and definitely Katz's style.

"But you liked it, hm…" the man guessed the rest. He let the boy rest for few minutes, just stroking his hair. He chuckled when mutt's leg twitched as he scratched around his ear. Then he begun to take off boy's clothes. "Are you ready for some more fun?"

"Ah!" Courage yelped surprised when Katz flipped him on his stomach. "Katz what are you doing?"

"Kneel here, hands on the pillow" the man commended. Courage done what he said, looking back over his shoulder and feeling really exposed.

"L-like t-that?" the boy asked blushing madly.

"Yes" Katz answered watching the boy with hunger in his eyes. "Legs a little wider."

He spread them more and Courage shuddered at the touch. Katz leaned down licking at the base of dog's tail. The boy gasped as rough tongue leaped against his skin and fur.

"Ka… tz…" Courage moaned as cat's hands traveled on his body. The tongue moved a little lower leaping at boy's entrance, he fidgeted trying to escape Katz's paws.

"Stop! T-that's dirty" he whined. Katz just hold him in place and baited harshly at his skin but not enough to draw blood. Courage yelped painfully looking over his shoulder. "Katz…?!"

"Don't move, dear boy" Katz hissed. "We finally have some time and I want to savour you."

"Wha…?" Courage was stunned, he hid his blushed face in the pillow, letting the man do what he wanted. Katz chuckled leaning again to lick at boy's soft skin, Courage whined. The touch was really intimate and Katz's warm and rough tongue was driving him crazy. It was hot and he couldn't stand it anymore but the cat warm disappeared suddenly and Courage whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry, we will continue…" Katz said reaching for the nightstand, he fished a lotion and a thick string from the drawer.

"Katz ha… when did you…?" Courage said almost breathless. "String…?"

"You'll see" Katz said returning to his previous place. He coated his fingers in lubricant and rubbed at boy's entrance. "Now relax, dear boy."

He pushed one finger through tight ring of muscles moving it carefully, the boy moaned and rocked his hips slightly. Katz smirked and retreated his hand, Courage wailed. This was torture!

"Don't move now" Katz warned as his hand wrapped at boy's cock, a soft surprised howl escaped Courage lips when he felt what cat done. He tied the string around the base of his member! The boy reached down to untie it but Katz caught his hand.

"Don't touch it" the man snorted.

"But…" Courage whined, something dangerous flashed in Katz eyes and the boy fell in silence. Katz leaned placing dog's hand again on the pillow, then he whispered in his ear.

"I already said this but don't move or I tie you up, dear boy. As I told you in the barn I like you vulnerable." Katz voice was dark and thick with arousal and Courage shuddered as the mixture of fear and excitement ran through his body. The man retreated and again placed his hand at boy's butt, sticking his finger in. The dog moaned baiting at the pillow as Katz slowly worked, he stuck another finger and Courage begin to move his hips. The hotness raised and the boy suddenly was on the edge but… he couldn't come. The mixture of pain and pleasure was driving him crazy.

"Katz please…" he whimpered. Katz just smirked and backed of his hand.

"Not yet, just stay still" the man said taking off his boxers, Katz mostly slept only in his underwear. His member big and hard, neglected until now and he almost couldn't contain a groan when he purred a lubricant on it. Courage on the other hand was hugging tightly his pillow and looking impatiently at Katz. He sighed contently when the man finally moved closer, this arousal was almost unbearable for the boy. Katz placed himself in the position and pushed it in, Courage gasped at the feeling relaxing himself as much as he could. The man quickly settled in and leaned at boy's back to go even deeper. Courage moaned as Katz hands begin to wonder at his body and played with the nipples. The slow pace that the man picked was like a torture to him. He moved his hips urging him but Katz just chuckled.

"Don't be so haste" he whispered into boy's ear, making him shiver. "I said I want to savour you, Courage."

"Mm… but…" Courage whined with tears in his eyes. Katz smiled kissing the boy on the head.

"Good boy" he mussed moving a little faster, nibbling and kissing at boy's neck and shoulder. Courage uttered something between whimper and pleasurable moan, as pain and pleasure melted together. It was so hot that his brain stopped working, the only thing he could think of was this fever inside. Courage hand unconsciously moved down but cat pined them both to the bed.

"You are so cute…" Katz murmured watching the boy hungrily. It was taking all of his self control to not rush things up, his nerves were fizzling. Katz trust got faster as he begun to lose himself in the pleasure. He grabbed boy's cock pumping it lightly earning lovely whimpers from the dog. He was almost there and the boy would be a long time ago if it wasn't for the string. A few more trusts and Katz lost it uniting the boy at the same time. They come together in whining, shouting panting sweated mess.

Courage just laid there and couldn't even utter a sound, Katz couldn't move either it took him serval minutes to finally lift himself up.

"You all right?" he asked brushing lightly at pink hair. Courage turned his clouded eyes on him, Katz was stunned by his expression then he started to laugh. At this sound the boy finally startled from his state, blushing madly.

"Was it that good?" Katz asked amused. Courage didn't answer it was too embarrassing. The man chuckled bringing the boy closer and covering them both. "Come on, Courage. Let's sleep so we can play some more in the morning"

The skies was getting darker and first stars begin to show as Courage sat on the step at the kitchen door. He watched the graves and the sunset, Katz was cooking dinner. Courage felt really calm hearing a small clattering sounds from the kitchen. They were living on the farm for few months now and Courage sometimes helped Katz with his businesses. Well at last this less evil ones, he was mostly selling stuff in his shop. And for some weird reason the sales increased.

The days were peaceful and merry and somehow Courage moved on. Muriel would want him to do that, she would want him to be happy and loved no matter what.

"Care for a cup of tea, dear boy?" Katz asked standing in the door.

"Ah… thank you, Katz" he said taking the cup from the man.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Ok. Um… Katz?" Courage turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Katz stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

"Thank you" the boy smiled and Katz felt his heart skip a bit. It was weird feeling, one of many new that he discovered in himself but this wasn't so bad.

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For everything" Courage answered getting to his feet, he come closer and placed a light kiss on Katz lips. "What's for dinner?" he asked still smiling and going deeper in the room.

"A lasagna" Katz said a little stunned.

"What is it? I never ate that" the boy frowned.

"It's baked meat, tomatoes and uh… you could said it's noodles" he answered closing the door and fallowing the boy to the kitchen. It was another nice peaceful evening on the farm, one of the many that will come. The future wasn't looking so bad.

Author note:

There you go, it's the last chapter. It's a little to fluff and a little bondage but… I couldn't help myself. :) I may do another one but it would be one-shot this time. I hope you enjoyed the story. ^^


End file.
